Mirror
by Morgan Stardust
Summary: es de mis fics favoritos, si les gusta el drama esto les encantara


MIRROR

Por: Xelli

Cáp.1: Nueva vida

Al había sido secuestrado por Dante y los homúnculos, pero su hermano Edward ya lo buscaba hasta que encontró a Dante después de buscar durante unos días.

-deja que me lleve a mi hermano!-Edward estaba con los nervios de punta

-espera, are un trato con tigo, anda te conviene mucho-sonrió Dante-después de todo él es la piedra filosofal...pero incompleta-

-imagino lo que deseas, intentas decirme que yo la termine-pensó Ed- y que recibo yo a cambió de arriesgar mi vida de esa manera?-

-te dejare usarla dos veces y te podrás llevar a tu hermano en cuanto yo termine-se veía confiada.

-acepto, pero yo la utilizo primero..-ambos pactaron eso en el momento

La mujer lo llevo a una ciudad bajo la tierra, posteriormente a un enorme salón, en este estaba Rose y Al, pero su hermano estaba tendido sobre el circulo de transmutación que se requería para completar lo que Scar inicio en Leto.

-hermano!-se alegro Al de verlo pero noto en su cara algo extraño.

-solo una cosa más, Dante...-dijo Edward al pararse listo para terminar la piedra-si yo muero haciendo esto permite que mi hermano recupere su cuerpo...-

-claro, y para que veas que respetare lo que pactamos no la tocare hasta que te repongas y tomes tus dos oportunidades-contesto complacida

-de que habla hermano?..-Al veía la preocupación en los ojos de Ed

-...hay ocasiones en que debes venderle tu alma al diablo para obtener lo que deseas...-tras estas divertidas palabras con las que bromeo con Al, él comenzó;

el resplandor producido fue inmenso, para cuando Al y Dante pudieron ver con claridad solo estaba Edward tirado frente al menor de los Elric.

-Ed!-grito Al

-no te preocupes, esta bien...solo se termino su energía...yo mantengo mi palabra...-fue lo que dijo la mujer antes de dejarlos para que Ed se recuperara.

Paso todo un día, los militares comenzaron a atacar la superficie así que estuviera listo o no Dante le exigió apresurara lo que fuera a hacer. Primero Ed transmuto su brazo y pierna, ambos hermanos estaban felices al ver el resultado, Edward saltaba de felicidad y dio una vuelta corriendo al salón, pero cuando se disponía a recuperar a Al fue detenido.

- full metal, sabías que la piedra tiene un uso limitado debido a su desgaste en cada aplicación, pero...-la cara de malevolencia de Dante lo decía todo-como ves solo queda la mitad de la armadura debido al desgaste...-

-de que hablas!- Ed la miro temiendo lo peor.

-que si la usas una vez más el circulo de sangre que ata el alma de Alphonse se desvanecerá, y para hacer el cuerpo y poner el alma dentro debes utilizarla dos veces más y solo te queda una...y aun si tuvieras dos no puedes hacer ambas cosas al unísono...-Dante solo miro los ojos sin esperanzas de Ed

Al se sentía muy triste por lo dicho, mientras que Edward estaba devastado y cayo de rodillas al piso, pero en ese momento llegaron los militares entrando al hacer estallar la mitad del edificio. El hermano mayor debía tomar una decisión y tomo corriendo a Al, después Dante escapo junto con Envy; Rose fue rescatada y de los Elric solo se encontró a Ed inconciente junto al casco que quedo de la piedra filosofal, un alma se había perdido.

Mustang no soportaba estar postrado en una cama de hospital, como pudo se escabullo fuera de su cuarto y camino por los pasillos, en una de las puertas encontró a Maria custodiando la habitación de Edward Elric.

-así que aquí esta el enano...-no resistió la tentación de verlo.

Entro y lo vio durmiendo en su cama tal y como lo dejaron desde que lo trajeron el día anterior, aun no despertaba.

-hay algo distinto en Full metal...-Mustang lo miro cuidadosamente

-será que ya no tiene miembros de metal?-sugirió la mujer

-no... hay algo raro, déjalo! seguro son ideas mías-dando a entender que solo era una locura, Roy se fue de regreso a su cuarto.

Pasaban de las dos de la tarde cuando Winry llego a ver que había sido de sus amigos, en la recepción le dijeron la mala noticia, Al había muerto tras romperse su circulo de sangre, y por otro lado Ed estaba inconciente arriba. Mientras esto pasaba...

-que me paso?...-despertaba el joven

Sentía su cuerpo muy extraño, miraba sus manos y sus piernas, todo le parecía raro, él no recordaba nada y por de más haber recuperado todo su cuerpo, de pronto se preocupo, tuvo un mal presentimiento y corrió a verse al espejo del baño.

-AAAAAHHHHH!-se escucho su grito en todo el hospital

Todo el personal y los mirones que pudieron acudieron en un parpadeo a la habitación del joven Elric, Winry entro pero no estaba en la cama, camino hasta el baño donde este se encontraba llorando y gritando desesperadamente en una esquina.

-que te pasa Ed!-dijo sumamente preocupada la chica

-NO ME LLAMES ASÍ!...yo...soy Alphonse...-contesto entre sollozos

-pero...te as vuelto loco?...no puedes ser Al...-decía atónita Winry

-esto me temía-repentinamente hablo Mustang-como no tenía remedio lo hecho por Ed, tomo la decisión de darle su cuerpo a su hermano menor-

Continuara...


End file.
